Le jour se lève
by Anonyme Particulier
Summary: " - J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'on fait, maintenant... soupira-t-il. - On vit, Ron, on respire...répondit sa meilleure amie. - Et on aime, ajouta Harry en embrassant le dos de la main de celle qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil du temps. - Oh, je vous en prie, gardez vos trucs dégueulasses pour vous ! s'écria Ron. Ginny, dis leur ! - La ferme, frérot..."
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Alors, voilà, j'ai commencé une nouvelle, qui j'espère, ne partira pas dans tous les sens cette fois, continuera sans trop d'embrouilles et vous plaira beaucoup, beaucoup :)._

_Juste pour vous dire, je suis à fond sur The Big Bang Theory en ce moment, donc, je risque de pas être trop disponible pour écrire mais je ferai mon possible :)_

_De toute façon, avec un chapitre pareil, il y a besoin d'une suite... Sinon, c'est pas possible..._

_Pareil, j'ai recommencé à regarder Naruto Shippuden, mais bon, là, je refais une pause parce que Kabuto commence à me les briser, même si on le voit que deux _

_minutes par épisodes, c'est deux minutes de trop, moi, je dis..._

_Aussi, si quelqu'un a le jeu Pandora's Tower et qu'il y joue ou qu'il y a joué, faut me dire s'il est bien ou pas, parce que ça fait depuis Noël que je veux me l'acheter mais _

_je préfère être sûre. Parce que vu ce qu'il coûte ._

_Bon, ben, sinon, bonne lecture, les gens ! ;D_

**_Anonyme Particulier :)_**

* * *

- Ce ne serait pas trop demandé que de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui ? Ou, tout du moins, de revenir en un seul morceau là où on doit revenir ? Genre, à Poudlard de préférence ? Encore, que, moi, je préférerai arriver directement soit dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, soit dans le dortoir pour dormir, parce que je sens que je vais revenir exténué, pas vous ?

Trois regards courroucés se tournèrent vers lui et lui intimèrent de se taire.

- Ok, ok, je me tais… soupira Ron une énième fois.

Comment avaient-ils pu se mettre dans un tel ... désordre ?! L'école avait si bien commencé, sans anicroches, sans problèmes, même avec Rusard ou Rogue, rien n'était arrivé, ou tout du moins, rien d'aussi extraordinaire que des chiens à trois têtes, des basilics dans des toilettes ou des loups garous qui leur courraient après.

Il se remémora leurs intrépides et jeunes années à Poudlard (bien qu'ils soient encore jeunes aujourd'hui) et se dit que, comparé à ça, leurs vies étaient belles et lumineuses autrefois.

Mais traîner avec Harry Potter avait fini par ne lui apporter que des aventures de plus en plus, presque trop, fatigantes. Ils ne faisaient presque que courir et jeter des sorts à tout va ! Si, encore, il ne fallait que poser des questions, chercher un peu et trouver sans encombres, c'est-à-dire sans qu'un colosse ne veuille vous broyer sans raison, là, encore, ça lui aurait plu... Mais là !

- Ron, si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à retourner dans l'utérus de Maman ! lui chuchota sa jeune sœur, à qui il avait fortement interdit de venir, en vain.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque et faillit rétorquer mais un regard vers ses compagnons lui intima que non, il ne valait mieux pas commencer à se disputer dans une situation pareille, caché derrière une barricade très défensive comme une table pouvait l'être. Une table en bois.

Il se retourna donc, légèrement boudeur, vers le spectacle qui se produisait devant lui. Un spectacle terriblement somnolent à en juger par les ronflements qui sortait du large, immense, carrément gigantesque thorax de l'énorme bête qui se trouvait à pas moins de dix mètres d'eux.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait une trappe sous un énorme monstre !? gémit Ron, une nouvelle fois.

Car le monstre n'était pas là pour rien. Il ne pouvait être là que pour deux raisons : la première, comme leur avait si bien expliqué la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, parce qu'on l'aurait abandonné dès son plus jeune âge dans les égouts, ce qui était fort déconseillé si l'on voulait éviter de se faire dévorer la nuit dans Londres par une bête sauvage mythologique. La seconde, cette bête défendrait une chose. Précieuse, la chose, que personne ne voudrait voir entre des mains maléfiques. Mais encore fallait-il définir ce qu'était cette chose, et ils étaient clairement là pour le découvrir.

- Pour faire parler les muets ! répliqua Hermione en s'accroupissant plus confortablement, même si cette position est tout sauf confortable.

Ron la regarda comme si elle avait viré au violet.

- Laisse tomber, dit Harry en voyant le point d'interrogation se former au-dessus de la tête du rouquin. Un truc de Moldu…

- Ah ! acquiesça Ron en faisant mine d'avoir tout compris, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

- Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny en grimaçant tellement ses jambes étaient engourdies d'être restées pliées si longtemps. Parce que ça fait bien deux heures qu'on attend là et pour pas grand-chose en fait.

Elle fixait Harry qui lui fixait le monstre couché devant eux.

- Voyons, Ginny-Gin, répondit théâtralement Ron, on fait ce que tous les sorciers font ! On s'arme de courage, on défait cette…chose et on découvre l'objet tantconvoité caché sous cette petite, petite trappe !

Il s'interrompit un cours instant pour reprendre.

- D'ailleurs, vous êtes surs qu'on y passe dans cette trappe, parce que j'ai un peu pris du poids ces derniers temps et je…

- Ron ! La ferme ! siffla Hermione sans même détourner le regard du monstre.

Ginny rit et tapota l'épaule du rouquin alors qu'il se détournait pour bouder encore plus.

- Désolée, frérot, mais ton poids, on s'en fiche pas mal, là, tu vois…

Harry s'assit le dos à la table et au monstre et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se passa une main sur les yeux et la fit remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il décoiffa un peu plus.

- Epuisé, mon chou ? demanda, sarcastique, Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait lui-même à côté de son meilleur ami.

Harry sourit à demi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron-Ron, une énorme bête dort sur une trappe qu'on n'est pas censé ouvrir…

- Oh, ouais, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Harrychounet ! répondit Ron-Ron en clignant outrageusement des cils.

Harry le regarda, un sourire sur le visage.

- Comment ça, Ronny d'amour ?

- Et bien, pour commencer, tes grands yeux verts m'ont fait perdre le fil ! Et puis, ce sourire, soupira Ronny avec une voix de fausset.

Il rit faussement derrière une main et effleura l'épaule d'Harry, comme outragé.

- Ce sourire sur ce joli minois ferait perdre le nord à toutes les jeunes dames !

Hermione se retourna vers eux et les observa un long moment.

- Ron… soupira-t-elle.

- Oui ? demanda le rouquin, toujours avec une voix aigüe.

Elle lui claqua l'arrière du crâne et il retint un gémissement en se frottant la tête.

- Ce sourire ferait perdre le nord à tout le monde, tant aux hommes qu'aux femmes, même aux transsexuels, alors tais-toi !

Et elle se retourna pour observer un peu plus le monstre ronflant devant eux.

Ron, surpris par la répartie de sa meilleure amie, regarda Harry, qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa jeune sœur, qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Pauvre, pauvre Ronnichounet ! Il s'est fait traiter de transsexuel !

Et elle éclata d'un rire silencieux, pour éviter de réveiller la bête et de se faire enguirlander par Hermione, Harry et Ron. Enfin, surtout par Hermione vu que Ron aurait surtout hurlé de terreur et Harry réfléchit comme un malade pour trouver une solution à leur problème qui, fort heureusement, était toujours en train de ronfler comme un vieux papi au nez bouché.

- Ginny, t'as la bouche ouverte… lui répondit son frère.

Et elle s'arrêta immédiatement, posant une main sur sa bouche, honteuse.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Hermione, à qui il tapota la jambe pour lui demander des informations.

- C'est une hydre, fit-elle simplement. Un monstre mythologique grec. Si tu lui coupes une tête, deux en repoussent et ainsi de suite. Et son souffle est toxique… Même quand elle dort. Fantastique, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mythologique, plutôt, fit Ron, fier de sa répartie.

Elle le regarda, blasée, et s'assit près d'eux pour étirer ses jambes.

- Et comment peut-on la battre si elle est tant mythologique que ça ? demanda Ginny en lançant un regard moqueur vers son frère.

Hermione soupira en appuyant sa tête contre la table.

Harry posa une main encourageante sur sa cuisse, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage épuisé d'Hermione. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- On ne peut pas la battre. Une des têtes est immortelle.

Le frère et la sœur soupirèrent à l'unisson.

- Et personne ne l'a battu jusque-là ?

- Si, Héraclès. Il a coupé chacune des têtes et a brûlé les moignons pour qu'elles ne repoussent pas.

- Et la tête immortelle ? demanda Harry.

- Il l'a enterré.

Les quatre amis soupirèrent un peu plus.

- Moi, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, s'écria Ron au bout d'un moment de silence.

Ils relevèrent la tête vers lui et attendirent qu'il formule son idée.

- On n'aurait jamais dû venir ici… Ni même écouter les conversations des profs ! Non, mais, vous savez qu'écouter aux portes, c'est super mauvais !? Genre, super, super mauvais ? Pas pour eux ! Non, non, pas pour eux ! Parce que, pour eux, c'est super bon, vu qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'on les écoute blablater sur des monstres mythologiques dans les sous-sols du château. Non. C'est pour nous que c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout, même. Parce que c'est nous, les idiots qui nous jetons dans la gueule de cette hydro-machin-truc ! Une hydro-chose que personne n'a jamais battue sauf Hertalés !

Hermione tapota la tête de son meilleur ami qui couinait entre ses cuisses.

- C'est fou tout ce que tu peux nous apporter, Ronald, dit-elle en riant doucement. Et c'est hydre et Héraclès, pas hydro et Hertalés…

- Et tu crois que ça m'intéresse un minimum ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête brusquement et en se la prenant à deux mains, se traitant de stupide, idiot petit écouteur de portes.

- Toujours les mots qu'il faut, notre petit Ronny national, renchérit Harry en fermant les yeux et en s'appuyant un peu plus contre la table.

- Oh, et puis, zut ! Mourrons, vu qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse !

Ses amis rirent et se moquèrent de lui.

Ginny contempla un long moment le groupe qu'elle avait longtemps envié dans le temps et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère qui releva la tête, surpris.

- Merci, Ron, dit-elle simplement.

Harry et Hermione sourirent et haussèrent les épaules au regard interrogatif de leur meilleur ami.

Celui-ci passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Euh… Si tu veux, Gin…

Toute cette scène leur avait fait oublier l'hydre derrière eux, qui n'était plus du tout endormie depuis les exclamations de Ronald Weasley, qui pouvaient se révéler très sonores.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est … silencieux, tout à coup ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de revenir en première année, moi ? s'enquit Ron auprès d'Hermione, qui lui intima de se taire.

Chacun releva les yeux vers le plafond mais ne virent que trois paires d'yeux gigantesques qui les observaient en évaluant leur goût si les jeunes venaient à atterrir malencontreusement dans leurs gueules.

- Non, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de revenir en première année, là ! cria Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ron, arrête de faire l'hystérique ! lui ordonna Hermione en reculant.

- Espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de filet du diable sous la trappe, se moqua Harry. Maintenant, courrez entre ses…leurs… enfin, les pattes, quoi ! Et vite !

Il prit la main de Ginny et commença à courir, suivi de ses meilleurs amis et de l'hydre qui salivait. Il tira sur le loquet mais une masse gigantesque s'abattit sur l'ouverture et Harry eut tout juste le temps d'enlever ses mains.

Ils reculèrent tous alors que les trois têtes s'avançaient vers eux.

- Comment on l'ouvre, maintenant, hein ? s'emporta Ron contre la créature. Franchement ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus sympathique, toi ?

Une des têtes le regarda, surprise et ouvrit la gueule pour lui souffler dessus, mais une chaine l'entoura et la bloqua de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'ouvrir. Les trois têtes se tournèrent pour voir Hermione perchée sur la table, qui n'était plus renversée, le bout de la chaine à la main et le regard déterminé.

- Je vous le répète ! cria-t-elle à ses amis sans quitter du regard l'hydre qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Et surtout à toi, Ron ! L'hydre possède un souffle toxique ! Du poison ! En clair, si elle vous souffle dessus ne serait-ce qu'une brise légère, vous êtes morts ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre !?

Et elle sauta de la table avant qu'une des têtes ne lui souffle dessus.

La table, unique victime du souffle mortel, commença à noircir et se désintégra totalement sous les yeux des Gryffondor.

- Est-ce que c'est mieux compris là ? demanda Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ron hocha la tête frénétiquement tandis qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

- Alors, soit on trouve un moyen de la tuer, soit on essaie d'arriver jusqu'à cette trappe, de l'ouvrir et d'y entrer sans être vu…

- Ce qui est mission impossible, Harry ! répliqua Ron. La cape d'invisibilité est trop courte pour nous couvrir tous les quatre et même si elle le peut, ce monstre est constamment sur la trappe ! Et s'il est sur la trappe, nous pas pouvoir entrer ? Toi comprendre moi ?

- Et en plus, tu te crois marrant ? demanda Hermione, un sourire en coin.

- T'es un peu en train de sourire, donc, oui, merci, répondit le roux en se passant une main dans ses cheveux théâtralement.

"Un peu comme Charmant dans Shrek" pensa Hermione en souriant un peu plus.

- Je souris de ta propre stupidité, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, arrête de faire ça, on dirait un idiot ! Quoique, tu es idiot, donc continue ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Ron alla pour répliquer mais fut couper par sa jeune soeur.

- C'est pas contre vous, mais il y a une hydre qui nous veut comme repas du soir alors, on vous serait bien obligés de garder vos disputes pour plus tard.

Ginny les tira sur le côté pour leur faire éviter un nuage de poison.

Ils regardèrent le monstre se défaire de la chaîne qui le gênait et rugir de mécontentement alors qu'il se débattait.

Ils continuèrent de reculer jusqu'à buter contre un mur et avisèrent une armoire qui pouvait servir de bouclier. "Quoique..." hésita Ginny. Mais ils s'y regroupèrent quand même.

- Ok, donc, on fait quoi, là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour éviter de mourir... je sais pas, moi ! Empoisonnés ? Bouffés ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! s'exclama Ron, plus paniqué que jamais.

- On se calme, pour commencer, l'avertit Hermione. Ensuite, on essaie de ne pas mourir. Et après, on tente de passer par la trappe…

- Toujours recouverte par le monstre, la coupa Ron qui reçut une claque sur la tête. Mais zut ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait frapper !?

- Parce que c'est toi qui dit le plus d'idioties ! rétorqua Hermione en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Ron la regarda avec étonnement et sortit sa propre baguette.

- Mon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié qu'on était des sorciers, s'écria-t-il en examinant le morceau de bois.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Elle se tourna vers la créature et évalua la situation en observant la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle était large, en tout cas assez immense pour accueillir une hydre dont le corps dépassait en longueur un terrain de football. Quoique recroquevillée comme elle était, c'était assez difficile à établir. Trois colonnes soutenaient de chaque part de la salle le haut plafond qui commençait à s'effriter dû au poids du monstre qui sautait partout pour trouver les quatre Gryffondor cachés derrière un meuble encore une fois retourné. Le dallage en marbre, plus gris que blanc avec la poussière, soutenait difficilement la masse énorme qui piétinait sur place mais grâce aux multiples sorts mis en place, tout du moins, Hermione jugeait qu'il était assez préférable de placer des sorts pour protéger la salle, le sol tenait plutôt bien. Au centre, un carré de bois, la trappe, était férocement défendu par l'hydre, qui reniflait dans toutes les directions pour les trouver.

Hermione pensa que cette créature n'était pas si intelligente que ça, à en juger par son incapacité à remarquer le pied de Ron qui dépassait de leur barricade de fortune.

Elle secoua la tête et frappa sans ménagement la jambe du jeune homme pour qu'il fasse plus attention, le faisant gémir en silencieux, ce qui était assez comique. Harry, quant à lui, s'occupait d'observer l'immense créature qui tentait en vain de les repérer.

Elle possédait trois têtes qui lui faisaient penser à celle d'un magyar à pointe, sauf que là, il n'y en avait pas qu'une. Les langues pendaient au coin des gueules ouvertes d'où sortait une brume violacée, le poison. Des piques s'hérissaient de la base des cous jusqu'à l'unique queue, ce qui aurait pu paraître paradoxal vu qu'il y avait trois têtes, mais aucun des jeunes ne s'en était formalisé pour l'instant.

Harry se secoua. Il n'y avait vraiment pas une minute à perdre.

- Bon, on va essayer de faire comme ça.

Et il expliqua son plan élaboré en cinq secondes à ses amis qui acquiescèrent, bien que Ron fasse remarquer que c'était de la folie complète.

- Est-ce que tu as une autre et meilleure idée, Ronald ? lui rétorqua Hermione en prenant une longue chaine à deux mains.

- Non, c'est bon… souffla-t-il.

Puis, en reculant d'un pas : « Mais où tu les trouves tes chaines, là ? »

- Je les ai mangé au petit déjeuner et je les vomis, tu n'as pas vu ? ironisa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

- Ha ha, hilarant, vraiment hilarant, maugréa-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baquette.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers le monstre qui les observa de ses six yeux et fit un rictus qui donna la chair de poule à Ron.

- Bon, on y va, dit Harry en prenant un bout de la chaine d'Hermione.

Il courut vers la gauche tandis qu'elle allait vers la droite et deux des têtes suivirent leurs mouvements tandis que la dernière restait rivée sur les Weasley.

- Super, j'avais presque oublié que ça avait trois têtes, grommela Ron.

- Et ça doit être divertit pour que ça ne bouffe pas nos meilleurs amis, alors, Ron, tu te reprends, lui intima Ginny en avançant vers l'hydre. Hello, grosse vilaine bête qui pue de ses grandes gueules ! Tu veux jouer ? Hein, que tu veux jouer, grande idiote sans cervelle ! commença-t-elle à hurler à la créature qui se retourna complètement, donc, de ses trois têtes, vers la jeune fille qui pointait sa baguette vers elle.

- Euh… C'est pas vraiment un chat, Gin, informa Ron.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, triple buse ! s'exclama-t-elle, énervée contre son frère, mais sans quitter l'hydre du regard.

Il souffla et s'avança lui aussi vers le monstre en lançant le sortilège de lévitation.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione courait autour des pattes avec chacun un bout de la chaine dans la main, entourant ainsi les membres sans serrer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Quand il n'y eut plus de longueur, ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis qui bataillaient contre l'hydre qui leur soufflait dessus sans arrêts.

- C'est prêt ? cria Ginny qui évitait un autre nuage mortel.

- Oui, lui répondit Harry en s'avançant vers son meilleur ami. Ron ? Ça va ?

Celui-ci transpirait à grosses gouttes car la masse de l'énorme bête était plus importante que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Mais oui que tout va bien ! Pas vrai, Ronny ? répondit Hermione à sa place tandis qu'elle sortait deux autres chaines, plus courtes que les autres et avec des bouts en pointe, de manière à pouvoir s'accrocher.

Ron lui lança un regard peu amène mais continua sans parler de soulever légèrement la patte de la créature qui se trouvait sur la trappe sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

- Hermione ! hurla Ginny. Aide-moi !

- Bon, Ron, tu es le meilleur, et on t'adore, d'accord ? dit-elle à Ron.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit rejoindre la jeune Weasley qui manqua de peu un jet de poison.

Harry vit les joues de Ron se colorer légèrement.

- Dis-moi, Ronny, tu serais pas un peu novice en matière de fille ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

- La ferme, Potter, et aide moi !

Harry rigola et brandit sa baguette pour lancer lui aussi le sortilège.

La patte se souleva légèrement et une des têtes se releva et regarda par-dessus son corps pour observer la patte qui volait au-dessus de la trappe.

Hermione, pendant ce court laps de temps d'inattention, lança les deux chaines, pointes en avant, en gardant les derniers maillons dans ses mains, vers la chaine qui entourait les membres du monstre et dont les bouts pendaient. Les pointes s'accrochèrent aux anneaux et Hermione tira de toutes ses forces les mailles vers elle, tendant au maximum la chaîne autour des pattes de la créature.

Le monstre, sur une patte, perdit son équilibre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, désorienté.

Ron et Harry entrechoquèrent leurs mains et coururent vers la trappe qu'ils ouvrirent avec force et fracas, faisant soulever un nuage de poussière. Ils toussèrent un moment puis examinèrent le trou mais en vain. Il y avait une telle obscurité en bas que rien n'était visible de là où ils se tenaient.

Ils laissèrent les filles passer en premières.

- Quelle galanterie, s'étonna Ginny en sautant dans le trou noir.

Ils regardèrent celle-ci disparaître et l'entendirent atterrir dans un bruit sourd.

- Ginny ? Ça va ? demanda Hermione, penchée vers l'obscurité.

- Ouais, ça va. Mais Ron ne va pas aimer ça, du tout ! cria-t-elle après un moment où gémissements et insultes contre ce sur quoi elle venait d'atterrir avaient réconforté ses amis sur sa potentielle survie.

Ron regarda Harry et Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, l'air de dire « On verra bien quand on y sera » et celui-ci acquiesça.

- Hermione, dirent les deux garçons en présentant l'entrée.

Elle les regarda, dégoûtée.

- Avec vous, la galanterie, c'est que quand ça vous arrange.

Ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents blanches façon Blancheur Colgate et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de sauter.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Ron désigna l'entrée d'un signe de tête.

- Vas-y, toi. Faut que je me donne du courage, avant, se justifia-t-il auprès d'Harry.

Celui-ci accepta cette réponse et sauta.

- Bordel de Dieu, faite qu'on en ressorte vivant et en un seul morceau, de préférence à Poudlard, soit dans la Grande Salle, soit dans mon lit, je vous en prie, souffla-t-il avant de pousser un grand cri et de sauter dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_YOHOHOHOHOHO !_

_Alors, alors ?_

_Bon, je sais, c'est censé être une romance Harry/Hermione mais on voit rien dans ce chapitre. Mais est-ce qu'au moins, ça vous a plus ?_

_Bon, de toute manière, moi, ça m'a plu... Mais c'est pas cool quand ça ne plait qu'à moi ._

_Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review x)_

_Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai regardé One Tree Hill (Les Frères Scott en français, on sait jamais, ça peut servir de le savoir) et j'ai trop pleuré quand Taylor elle vient voir sa mère qui va _

_mourir (Taylor est la soeur ainée d'Haley, donc, la mère d'Haley __meurt... SPOILERS ! XD)_

_Pareil, j'ai regardé Doctor Who et j'ai trop pleuré quand Rory et Amy (ATTENTION, SPOILERS ! Dites pas que je vous aurais pas prévenu, hein ! Donc, ceux qui veulent _

_pas savoir, FERMEZ LES YEUX, CRETINS !) (J'ai dit : FERMEZ LES YEUX ! Je vous connais ! Je sais que même si on vous dit que ça va tout vous gâcher le plaisir, vu que _

_spoil en anglais veut dire gâcher (je suis cool, je vous apprends des mots, ou pas), ben vous lisez quand même les spoilers ! Et vous savez comment je le sais ? Parce _

_que je fais exactement pareil XD) partent définitivement :'( C'était trop triste ! J'ai pas pu m'arrêter de pleurer ! Et j'avais trop une tête de cul, après ! Parce que quand je _

_pleure, ben, je rougis comme une tomate et j'ai obligatoirement le nez qui coule (je sais, cette partie est dégueulasse, désolée pour les détails)... Mais on s'en fout..._

_Là, vous voyez, j'écris, j'écris, parce que je sais que pratiquement personne lit cette partie là, donc je fais genre, ouais, il y a pleins de mots donc ça doit être super _

_long, mais en fait, nada, c'est le coin de l'auteur qui est super long ! Vous êtes deg', hein ? Ksh Ksh Ksh (ceux qui ont compris, reviewer ou je vous envoie voir Ganon _

_;D)_

_Bon, allez, à une autre fois, petits lecteurs !_

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ;)_

**_Anonyme Particulier._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salutazion !_

_Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, et je vous demande un grand pardon... Et puis j'avoue que je n'avais pas une grande idée de ce que j'allais écrire. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :)_

_Bon, après, j'ai fini par me lasser de The Big Bang Theory et je suis retombée sur Castle. Mais je me suis enfilée les épisodes comme pas deux et ben, faut que j'attende le lundi pour avoir la suite... Donc ça m'a laissée du temps pour continuer cette fiction..._

_Sauf que j'ai recommencé One Piece (et par recommencer, je veux dire que j'ai continué là où je m'étais arrêtée...) mais je me suis à nouveau lassée (j'en suis à deux ans plus tard et j'étais trop dans le truc parce qu'ils sont devenus trop forts 8D) et j'ai donc pensé à continuer Naruto Shippuden sauf que j'avais la flemme..._

_Donc vous comprendrez que je suis quelqu'un qui me lasse très vite... Malheureusement pour moi. Mais pas pour mes amis vu qu'ils se foutent de ma gueule quand je leur dis que j'ai arrêté parce que j'en avais marre... Tous des lâcheurs..._

_Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, qu'il sera un peu moins flou et que vous... apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre . (pourquoi j'ai mis une virgule... alors que j'avais que deux trucs à dire... ma logique me tuera un jour)._

D'ailleurs : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la très vénérable J.K. Rowling que je respecte et admire.**

_Bonne Lecture ! :D_

**_Anonyme Particulier._**

* * *

- Dès le début de l'année, je vous ais strictement interdit d'entrer dans la salle du troisième étage, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous y introduire pendant la nuit ! souffla-t-il aux quatre jeunes qui se tenaient devant lui.

Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude de voir des élèves, surtout ceux-là, se jeter dans l'interdit, mais il avait espéré ardemment qu'avec les années, ils deviennent légèrement plus raisonnables. Après tout, ils avaient passé l'âge de faire ce genre de bêtises suicidaires, non ?

Mais comme disait son prédécesseur Armando Dippet, "On ne change pas un hippogriffe !"…

- Vous auriez pu mourir, là-bas, est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte !? s'emporta la femme au visage sévère à ses côtés, ses yeux plissés à l'extrême tellement elle était en colère. Comment pouvez-vous agir de manière aussi irresponsable !? Encore une fois !? Surtout vous, Miss Granger ! Et Miss Weasley, comment avez-vous pu vous laisser emporter dans leurs aventures suicidaires ?

- Minerva, s'il vous plait, modérez vos propos… tenta de la calmer le directeur de l'école Poudlard.

Il se retourna vers ses élèves et les observa de sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'habitude du geste le rendant normal aux yeux de l'homme qui le faisait.

La jeune Weasley baissa rapidement le regard et sa cacha derrière un voile de cheveux roux quand il leva les yeux vers elle et il eut un bref sourire. Elle arrivait à tenir tête à des Mangemorts mais baissait la tête devant un vulgaire vieux bonhomme fanatique de bonbons sorciers. Quelle ironie...

Il coula un regard vers le frère Weasley et celui-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux, lui donnant un air de tomate mûre. Il se mordit presque les joues pour s'empêcher de rire mais un gloussement sortit de nulle part se fit entendre et il leva les sourcils vers Hermione Granger, auteure du gloussement.

Celle-ci avait une main devant la bouche et montrait au jeune Potter la tête de Ron qui se tortillait de honte et lui lançait des regards noirs, lui promettant représailles et tortures à la sortie de cette entrevue, qui risquait de durer.

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire et regarda vers ses professeurs en haussant les épaules en guise d'excuse.

Albus Dumbledore souffla et se redressa sur son imposant fauteuil.

Les quatre Gryffondor, en entendant le vêtement de leur professeur se froisser, relevèrent la tête vers lui et prirent un air contrit.

- Je ne tolérerai plus ce comportement à l'avenir, tonna-t-il en prenant sa voix sévère.

Ses élèves ouvrirent la bouche pour parler mais il les arrêta d'un geste.

- Nous vous avions prévenu au début de l'année de ne pas aller dans la salle du troisième étage, continua-t-il. Ce n'était pas un conseil, c'était une interdiction. Et vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête, encore une fois.

Harry s'avança et tenta de les justifier mais son professeur l'arrêta de nouveau.

- Je sais que vous voulez bien faire. Vous voulez trouver des réponses, et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais rappelez-vous bien de ceci : Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu par des actions irréfléchies et stupides, même parfois mortelles. Ce n'est pas avec une stupide relique, qui n'est en fait qu'une contrefaçon, dit-il en montrant l'objet qu'ils avaient rapporté de leurs aventures, que vous allez sauver le monde.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda Hermione Granger en lui lançant un regard plein de défis.

Il sourit, croisa ses doigts, s'appuya sur son bureau recouvert de parchemins et la regarda par-dessous ses lunettes.

- Miss Granger, je puis vous affirmer que cette relique ne vous sera en rien utile dans votre lutte puisque cet objet, comme je l'ai déjà dit, est une contrefaçon. Vous vous imaginez bien qu'après les événements de votre première année, nous n'allions tout de même pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Le visage de la jeune fille se mua en une expression surprise tandis qu'elle observait l'objet qui leur avait donné tant de mal à être récupérer.

Elle regarda ensuite vers son professeur de Métamorphose et fronça les sourcils.

- Il dit vrai, Miss Granger, répondit Minerva à sa question muette. Ceci n'est qu'un leurre.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ronald Weasley.

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit aussitôt, regrettant d'avoir posé une question sitôt qu'il l'avait fait.

- Eh bien, Mr Weasley, parce qu'il est extrêmement dangereux de garder une relique de magie noire dans une école pleine d'élèves qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et qui n'ont que faire des interdictions, répondit le directeur en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

Les élèves firent une moue approbative en zieutant vers l'objet, même s'ils se sentaient particulièrement visés par les accusations du professeur, avec raison.

- Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais finir avec la punition que je vous administre, dit-il avec un sourire. A chacun, rajouta-t-il en se levant pour ouvrir la porte.

Les quatre jeunes firent une grimace qu'ils cachèrent vivement lorsque leur professeure de Métamorphose se racla la gorge, mécontente.

- Mr Weasley, avancez-vous je vous prie, commença Albus Dumbledore en faisant un signe au rouquin.

Celui-ci s'avança en lançant un regard apeuré à ses amis qui l'encouragèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, Ginny.

- Vous aiderez Rusard dans la Salle des Trophées pendant deux mois.

Ron souffla et essaya de sortir mais le directeur le retint par l'épaule.

- Attendez, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, rajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui grimaça légèrement. Vous aiderez aussi Mme Gobe-Planche, lorsqu'elle vous le demandera, ce qui ne saura tarder, à trouver de l'aconit* pour les prochains cours du professeur Chourave.

Ron baissa la tête, découragé.

- Dans la Forêt Interdite, bien sûr, ajouta le directeur en souriant comme un enfant.

Il relâcha l'épaule du jeune homme qui avait soudainement blanchi à l'énonciation de la forêt qu'il redoutait depuis l'épisode avec les araignées géantes lors de leur deuxième année.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Mr Weasley. Au tour de la sœur, à présent, dit-il en s'adressant à Ginny. Approchez-vous, jeune fille.

La Gryffondor releva fièrement la tête bien qu'une légère lueur de peur brille dans son regard et s'avança vers Albus Dumbledore.

- Vous irez aider Mrs Pince à trier et archiver les livres de la Bibliothèque. Cela vous convient-il ?

Le regard que lui lança la jeune fille était plein de ressentiments qu'il répondit à sa question et il s'en trouva réjouit.

- Youpi, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Il la congédia et passa aux deux élèves restants.

- Miss Granger.

Il regarda la jeune fille s'avancer avec hésitation et plissa les yeux.

- Votre récent comportement me déçoit largement. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas coutumier à donner des punitions à la légère. Surtout aux meilleurs.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sourit doucement à Harry qui semblait inquiet.

Elle se retourna vers leur directeur et soutint son regard électrique.

- Nous établissons des règles, Miss Granger, pour qu'elles soient respectées, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous oubliez, Monsieur, que les règles n'existent que pour être transgressées, lui opposa-t-elle.

Le professeur Mcgonagall eut un hoquet de surprise et s'avança doucement mais surement vers son élève.

- Miss Granger, protesta-t-elle, seriez-vous en train de nous dire que toutes ces règles établies n'ont servi à rien durant toutes ces années ?

- Non, Professeur, répondit Harry en souriant. Juste que certaines règles sont parfois tentantes à enfreindre. Par exemple, quand on vous demande de ne pas penser à un éléphant, c'est une règle, n'est-ce-pas ? Une règle vous interdisant de penser à un éléphant. Pourtant, à quoi pensez-vous quand on vous demande de ne pas penser à un éléphant ? Vous pensez à un éléphant, bien entendu, expliqua-t-il à sa professeure de Métamorphose qui fronçait un peu plus des sourcils pendant qu'il expliquait son raisonnement.

Albus Dumbledore sourit doucement.

- Que devrions nous faire, à votre avis ?

- La prochaine fois que vous avez quelque chose à cacher, répondit Hermione, ne dites pas où il se trouve. Sinon, tout le monde sera curieux de savoir ce que c'est et ira là où vous avez précisément dit de ne pas aller, ce qui peut s'avérer funeste pour des gens…

Elle hésita un instant mais finit sa phrase.

- Des gens qui ne sont pas nous.

Ron, qui se trouvait aux premières marches de l'escalier rotatif en pierre, toussa pour masquer son rire mais tout le monde le perçut.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Mr Weasley ? demanda le professeur Mcgonagall, encore choquée de ce que venait de dire sa meilleure élève.

Ron secoua la tête et se retourna pour cacher un peu mieux son rire mais ses épaules, qui tressautaient, le trahir.

Il éclata tout à coup, n'en pouvant plus, et son rire tonitruant se répercuta dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Hermione ferma les yeux, presque honteuse et Harry sourit, moqueur.

Ginny tapota le dos de son frère en grimaçant de gêne.

- Mr Weasley ! s'écria le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Laissez, Minerva, la calma Albus Dumbledore. Bien, j'imagine que tout le monde a fait des erreurs dans cette affaire donc … vos punitions sont relevées.

Il se retourna vers son bureau, faisant fi des cris outragés de son amie professeure et des cris de joies du jeune Weasley.

- Mais... ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant d'un geste théâtral. Je vous enlève quand même 40 points à chacun pour avoir enfreint les règles de cet établissement.

Les cris de joies se muèrent vite en grognement et en soupir accablés.

- Monsieur ? l'interpella Harry Potter, tandis que Ron et Ginny descendaient l'escalier.

- Oui ?

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie et ils partirent vers la sortie.

Il se retourna pour voir son directeur l'observer, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

- Nous allons essayer de ne plus trop enfreindre vos règles, promit-il tandis que la porte se refermait sur les deux jeunes gens, qui se sourirent.

Albus Dumbledore croisa les mains sur son bureau.

- Vous vous êtes laissé faire de votre plein gré, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur tourna la tête vers son amie, toujours tournée vers la porte, et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- Il se peut, je vous le concède, que j'ai négligé certains détails pour les mettre quelque peu à l'épreuve, répondit-il négligemment.

La directrice des Gryffondor se retourna vers son supérieur avec un air soucieux.

- Vous êtes la pire figure paternelle qu'un enfant puisse avoir...

Albus Dumbledore éclata d'un rire clair, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il se calma facilement, cependant, et remit ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

- Et vous êtes trop sévère pour être une mère.

Minerva McGonagall sourit sans montrer sa dentition, comme si elle lui partageait un secret.

- Et vous savez bien que c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas être pour les élèves. Regardez où cela mène !?

Elle avait dit cette phrase en lui dardant un regard méfiant, ce à quoi il répondit par un grand sourire.

- A être un grand homme, j'imagine. Puisque c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva un sourcil et sourit mystérieusement.

- Bien sur, Albus. Vous êtes un ... grand homme.

Et elle sortit du bureau en riant.

Albus la suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette femme et ces élèves allaient causer sa plus grande perte. Il ferma les yeux, appuya sa tête contre ses mains croisés et prit une grande inspiration.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que Ginny Weasley se retrouve à jouer dans la même cour qu'Harry Potter ? Même si elle était la soeur du meilleur ami de celui-ci, rien n'aurait pu prévoir ce léger retournement de situation. Cela menait à une intrigue un peu plus compliquée.

Parce qu'après tout, comment allait-il pouvoir l'annoncer à Molly sans que celle-ci ne monte sur ses grands chevaux ?

- Elle a tort.

Phineas Nigellus Black, qui avait suivi l'entière conversation de son tableau, émit cette déclaration, coupant l'actuel directeur de Poudlard dans sa méditation.

Albus se tourna vers le tableau et observa son très ancien prédécesseur se redresser sur son fauteuil peint.

- Elle a tort, je dis, répéta-t-il.

- J'avais compris, Phinéas. Mais en quoi a-t-elle tort ?

Phinéas darda son regard noir digne d'un Black sur le directeur et regarda vers la porte que tant de personnes avaient passé avec le temps.

- Ce ne sont déjà plus des enfants.

Albus se tourna lui aussi vers la porte et acquiesca, sa longue barbe et ses cheveux blancs bougeant au rythme du mouvement de sa tête.

- Oui, vous avez raison, mon cher. Ce ne sont plus des enfants.

- Mais ce ne sont pas encore des adultes, rajouta une voix légèrement endormie.

Albus se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, découvrit Armando Dippet rajuster son bonnet de nuit bleu à rayures et sourit en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le fauteuil immense.

Ces deux grands hommes disaient vrai. Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger n'était plus des enfants. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus être considérés comme des adultes. Mais si lui, Albus Dumbledore, grand mage de son temps, ne mettait pas sa vie entre leurs mains, qui le ferait ? Après tout, tous ces élèves étaient le futur, bon ou mauvais, de la sorcellerie. Ils étaient ce pour quoi les grands sorciers s'étaient battus et se battaient encore.

- J'ai confiance en eux.

Parce qu'après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'Albus Dumbledore pouvait faire pour les aider.

* * *

- Bon, ben, ça, c'est fait, soupira Ron en se jetant lourdement sur un des fauteuils de la Salle de Gryffondor.

Ils étaient rapidement retournés dans leur Maison pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, même s'ils savaient que c'était trop tard.

- Quand je pense qu'il nous a enlevé 40 points ! s'écria Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé entre Harry et Ginny. C'est... C'est terriblement injuste !

- Hermione, soupira sa jeune amie rousse. On a enfreint une règle, même plusieurs. Alors permet moi de douter de cette injustice.

Hermione se renfrogna et croisa les bras, boudeuse.

Harry et Ron l'observèrent en souriant. Leur amie, pour une fois, n'avait pas eu le dernier mot et ils jubilaient. Parce qu'après tout, il était rare de voir la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Hermione Granger perdre ses mots et sa répartie devant une tierce personne, même Ginny, qui était très forte pour la remettre en place. Alors, ils notaient dans leur mémoire les quelques rares moments où il arrivait qu'elle n'ait plus de répondant et lui ressortaient quand la situation le demandait, pour se moquer le plus souvent.

- Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Non, parce que je sais pas vous, mais moi, je meurs de faim...

- Ron, tu meurs toujours de faim, grogna sa soeur en se levant. Mais tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'aller manger, ça nous remettra les idées en place après cette entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Les deux frère et sœur allèrent vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame et se retournèrent pour voir que leurs amis n'avaient pas bougé.

- Vous venez pas ? demanda Ron en posant une main sur le rebord du tableau qui s'ouvrit doucement.

Harry secoua la tête et les engagea à y aller sans eux.

- On vous rejoint plus tard.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent devant.

Hermione poussa un long soupir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et respira leur odeur. Mélange de vanille et d'orange. La meilleure odeur qu'il ait jamais senti.

- Je commence à me demander quand tout ça finira-t-il...

Elle avait dit ça dans un soupir las, fermant les yeux et se repositionnant de manière à être plus confortablement installée.

Harry pouffa et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Moi aussi. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça vient juste de commencer...

Hermione se releva et le regarda de ses yeux chocolats profonds. Elle sonda son regard et ne put que hocher la tête.

- Mais j'aimerais quand même que ça se finisse... dit-elle en regardant devant elle, où les flammes de la cheminée dansaient et brûlaient ce qu'elles touchaient.

Harry l'observa et vit la tristesse voiler son regard. Il posa sa main sur la sienne qui reposait sur ses genoux et elle sursauta à ce contact. Puis elle sourit doucement.

- J'aimerais que ça s'arrête aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix dans tout ça.

Il avait murmuré, comme dans une confidence.

- Je ne pense pas aussi. Mais pourquoi parlons-nous de tout cela ?

Elle se releva vivement et le tira pour le mettre debout.

- Ron et Ginny doivent nous attendre depuis belle lurette, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'élança vers le couloir.

- Bien sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi, tu l'es toujours, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. Sauf cette petite peste de Virginia... grogna-t-elle en augmentant l'allure.

Il se laissa porter un moment puis, soudainement, il la tira contre lui pour l'arrêter. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il la retint par les bras, la rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle dans ses cheveux.

- Je... commença-t-elle mais il la coupa en lui relevant le visage d'un doigt.

Son regard émeraude s'était obscurci et il avait un air terriblement sérieux sur le visage.

- Ca s'arrêtera. Parce que ça doit s'arrêter. Et alors, à ce moment là, je te dirai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire. Je te raconterai tout. Mais pas maintenant. Pas avant la fin. Parce que sinon, tu seras leur cible et c'est ce que je redoute le plus.

Il avait dit ça avec une voix rauque, puissante qui la fit frissonner. Mais il ne faisait pas froid. Elle se demanda si il avait senti ses frissons mais elle ne le vit pas réagir et décida que non, il n'avait rien senti. Heureusement.

Ils repartirent vers les cuisines, sauf que cette fois, c'était Harry qui tirait Hermione par la main et elle qui suivait, comme un pantin.

Elle ne disait plus rien, ne faisait que fixer son dos en se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par tout ça.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mais elle savait une chose. Une chose dont elle était absolument certaine. C'est que ce garçon, cet homme, allait causer sa perte.

Irrémédiablement.

* * *

_Alors, alors ?_

_Quoi que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Je m'excuse pour les moments incompréhensibles, et les fautes ("il avait senti" ou "il avait sentit" ? non, parce que je sais jamais si y a un t au participe passé de sentir... Je me sens cruche à des moments...) qu'il y aura surement. Pardon._

_D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression fugace de toujours m'excuser sur ce site... Soit dans les reviews que je poste (oui, parce que je poste des reviews, parfois...) ou soit dans les fictions que j'écris... C'est terrible. Mais ça doit être super lourd à la fin de lire des "Pardon, pardon" à chaque chapitre que je poste... Le truc, c'est qu'après, si tu t'excuses pas pour les fautes que tu fais, j'ai l'impression terrible de me faire fusiller... Parce que je sais que je fais des fautes... Je suis la Mme Faute de l'orthographe (petite blagounette de passage x)). Mais quand même... Comme je me rabaisse..._

_Bref, on s'en fout, j'imagine._

_D'ailleurs, je me suis rendue compte que les gens lisaient vraiment les choses que j'écris dans ma partie de crise d'écriture de choses inutiles et ça me fait super plaisir et super honte en même temps parce que j'écris vraiment que du caca là-dedans . Genre, voir le paragraphe un peu plus haut si vous voulez un exemple ;)_

_Enfin..._

_Je n'ai pas décrit la découverte de l'objet qu'ils ont découvert parce que ça ne m'a pas semblé très important. Mais je pourrais en mettre des flash-back juste pour faire un chapitre plus long. Parce que j'arrive jamais à avoir un chapitre assez long et faut toujours que je rajoute des trucs sinon ça m'énerve parce que je me dis que c'est trop court et que vous allez me faire un caca si c'est trop court... Parce qu'ici, normalement, dans ce chapitre, il y aurait du y avoir que l'entrevue avec Dumbledore, mais ça faisait vraiment trop court ! Alors j'ai rajouté la petite scène à quatre et à deux, là, pour que ça rallonge... Mais c'était toujours trop court alors j'écris beaucoup beaucoup dans ma partie crise d'écriture de choses inutiles comme ça, en voyant le nombre de mots, vous vous direz "Wouah, ça a l'air super long" mais en fait, non. Comme dans l'autre chapitre, je crois. Ou dans mes autres fictions..._

_C'est mon trip._

_Oh, d'ailleurs : **C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui** (On est le 5 mai, je suis née le 5 mai, c'est donc mon anniversaire ;D). _

_Et il pleut. Ô joie ._

_Enfin, bref._

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et je me souhaite d'avoir plein de sous pour pouvoir enfin m'acheter Pandora's Tower (dont j'aimerais bien savoir si ça vaut le coup ou pas de l'acheter. Bien sûr, je demande à ceux qui y ont déjà joué parce que ça servirait à rien, sinon...)._

**_Anonyme Particulier._**


End file.
